A Cinderella Story
by EMOchick277
Summary: When Gabriella's mom dies and her dad remarries, her whole life turns into a torture story. But what happens when she meets Troy? Is he her prince charming? Will she get her happy ending? Trailer sounds a lot better. xxTROYELLA!xx w other minor pairings.
1. Trailer 1

**Hi! This is my first ever Fanfiction story… I wrote two trailers for the story. Since I couldn't choose which one to post, I deciced just to post both. I need reviews on whether you like it or hate it so I know whether to continue or not… If you don't like it, I'll get an idea for another story. It all depends on your reviews!... This is a Troyella, Zekepay, ****Chaylor, Jelsi, (these next mentioned loveteams will most likely be loveteams you don't know) Ryndra, Jellan a.k.a Mason, Rollina a.k.a Shaiver and Tramily a.k.a Kimerald. So if you're not interested in any of these loveteams, than maybe it's not such a good idea to read my story… My story is called:**_** 'A Cinderella Story'**_**…**

**xoxo, **

**zanessaXtroyellagurl277**

**Disclaimer: (Random Person:) Do you own 'High School Musical? ([sarcasticallyMe:) I wish I did!**

_**A Cinderella Story:**_

_**Trailer #1**_

_**Song 'Notice Me' plays:**_

_Here's the story of a girl,_

_Livin' in a lonely world…_

_**Shows Gabriella crying**_

_A hidden note, a secret crush._

_A little boy who talks to much…_

_**Shows Troy smiling, then flashes to him talking to Chad**_

_Well I'm standin' in the crowd._

_And when you smile I check you out…_

_**Shows Gabriella struggling through the crowd trying to get a glimse of Troy,then flashes to Gabriella passing Troy in the hall with Troy staring at her**_

_But you don't even know my name…_

_**Shows Troy reach out his hand saying;"I'm Troy Bolton." then flashes to Gabriella shaking his hand; "Gabriella Montez"**_

_You're to busy playin' games…_

_**Shows Troy playing basketball, then flashes to Gabriella competing in the Scholastic Decathalon**_

_And I, want you to know;_

_If you lose your way, I wont let you go…_

_**Shows Troy gently kissing Gabriella's hands, then flashes to Gabriella running away but Troy catches up to her and hugs her tight**_

_If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?..._

_**Shows Gabriella fixing her hair and make-up, then flashes to her rummaging through her closet like crazy**_

_If I bite my lip, if I said hello,_

_Would you notice me?..._

_**Troy: "Hey, I didn't see you at lunch today."**_

_**Gabriella: "Well, I had other plans."**_

_What's it gonna take for you to see?_

_I wanna get you to notice me…_

_**Troy: "Gabby! Wait! Please don't leave me!… I love you…"**_

_**Gabriella: "It's too late Troy… Way too late…"**_

_Wanna get you to notice me…_

_**Troy: "I made a promise to myself to protect you as long as I can. And I'm keeping that promise, not because I have to… But because I want to…"**_

_**Gabriella: Why am I so lucky to have you? I just **__**don't deserve it…"**_

_I'm gonna get you to notice me._

_**Shows Troy and Gabriella leaning in for a kiss on the beach as the sun sets**_

_**Cast:**_

**Zachary David Alexander Efron as: ****Troy Alexander Bolton**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as: ****Ma. Gabriella Isabella Montez**

_**Also with:**_

**Ashley Michelle Tisdale as:****Sharpay Nicole Evans**

**Lucas Grabeel as: ****Ryan Thomas Evans**

**Hilary Ann Duff as: ****Alenna Victoria Ostrom-Montez**

**Monique Coleman as: ****Taylor Helen Mckessie **

**Corbin Bleu as: ****Chad Jonathan Danforth**

**Christopher Warren Jr. as: ****Zeke Ricardo Baylor**

**Ryne Sanborn as: ****Jason David Cross**

**Oleysa Ruilin as: ****Kelsi Leanne Neilson**

**Alyson Reed as: ****Ms. Malinda Darbus**

**Bart Johnson as:****Coach/Mr. Jack Robert Bolton **

**Leslie Wing-Pomeroy as: ****Mrs. Elaine Janet Bolton**

_**And introducing:**_

**Christopher Strauss de Leon as:****Mr. Noel Lemiro Montez**

**Sunshine Dizon as:****Mrs. Victoria Ann Ostrom-Montez**

**Kimberly Chiu as: ****Emily Jasmine Yuson**

**Gerald Anderson as: ****Travis Albert Johnson**

**Maja Salvador as: ****Jennifer Lara Samartino**

**Jason Abalos as: ****Nathan Jacob Dela Cruz**

**Shaina Magdayao as: ****Melina Selene Santos**

**Carl Rayver Cruz as: ****Rolland Jonathan Espeleta**

**and…**

**Irish Fullerton as: ****Kendra Mari Rodriguez**

"_Life doesn't need to be a fairytale or come from a book to have a 'happily ever after'. Love doesn't need to be perfect to last forever. And not all stories are as crazy as this… Join Troy, Gabriella and their friends and family as they face tests of PAIN… JOY… FRIENDSHIP… FAMILY… and TRUE LOVE. And read a rollercoaster of a fairytale unlike any other 'Cinderella Story'._

**Like it? Or hate it? I need to know! 'Cause if you hate it, then I'll just ****delete this story and come up with something else. I'll be posting 'Trailer #2' tomorrow… I think you've noticed that I've used their full names and I added middle names for their roles. I don't know what made me do it, but I thought it would be pretty cool I guess… You've also noticed that I've used names of people you most likely don't really know. It's because 1.)I'm a Filipino. So I used names of famous Filipino stars. And 2.) I have a crazy imagination. Hehehe… I thought it might be kinda fun to add my favorite Fil. stars to the story and make them part of the gang… By the way, Leslie Wing-Pomeroy really did play Mrs. Bolton in HSM1 and 2. And I made Hilary Duff's role as the villain (meaning the evil step-sister). Peace to all Hil fans! It's just that I thought she'd suit the role and I don't like her that much because I'm a full-fledged Evanescence fan. And well, Hil and Amy Lee don't really like each other. Plus, her videos are now to slutty! I liked it better when she was wholesome! No offence to those who like it but it looks pretty gross (everyone is entitled to their own oppinion, and this is mine!). Peace again to her fans! **

**xoxo,**

**zanessaXtroyellagurl277 a.k.a Iyssa**


	2. Trailer 2

**Hi Guyz! Thanks to your reviews… I'm gonna continue my story! I know I promised to post the second trailer yesterday but I only got 5 minutes of computer time because we had to go to mass, then a fiesta****… SORRY! Anyways, here's Trailer #2!**

**xoxo,**

**zanessaXtroyellagurl277**

**Disclaimer: (Random Person:) Do you own High School Musical? ([sarcasticlyMe:) I wish!**

_**A Cinderella Story:**_

_**Trailer #2:**_

_**Song 'When The Stars Go Blue' plays:**_

**Narrator: "She lived in a life full of torture…"**

'_Victoria slapped her hard which made her, which made Gabriella cry harder and said, "You're such a worthless little loser!" "I-I__ p-pr-promise i-it w-w-wont ha-happen ag-gain." "It better not. Or you'll get worse than this!"_

**Narrator: "She only found comfort in her music and friends…"**

'_Gabriella was in her room sobbing… She then grabbed her lyrics notebook and while crying, wrote a new song…' 'Taylor and Emily found her in the biology lab… Crying as usual. "Don't let her get to you GabbY. You know you're better than what she says." Taylor put a hand on Gabriella's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. "Yeah! She's just jealous that you've got more talent than her!" Emily siad encouragingly while gently rubbing her best friend's back. Gabriella finally looked up and softly smiled at her friends' kind words__ and gestures. "Thanks guys! I don't know what I'd do without you!"_

**Narrator: "She never tried to look for love…"**

' "_I'm telling you guys… I don't need a boyfriend! Nevertheless want one!" "But why not?!" the three girls asked in unison. "Because there's no such thing as true love!"__ She slammed the door of her locker and walked to class leaving her friends shocked._

**Narrator: "Until one day… Love found her…"**

' "_Hi. I'm Troy Bolton." The young man reached out his hand to shake hers. "Gabriella Montez" she said smiling shyly and took his hand and shook it.'_

**Narrator: "But it wasn't as easy as they thought it would be…"**

' "_How could you??!! I thought I could trust you!" Gabriella screamed, crying__. "I never want to see you ever againg Troy Bolton!" she got up from her seat and stormed off. But Troy quickly got up and caught up to her. He grasped her into a hug. She tried to get away but then he said, "Gabby don't leave me please! I-I-I love you!" his grip loosened up on her as if thinking she wont leave anymore. But as soon as Gabriella broke free, still crying but harder than ever, she softly but firmly said with so much pain; "it's too late Troy… Way too late…" Then she ran away saying nothing more…'_

_**Song 'Keep Holding On' plays**_

**Narrator: "Will they survive what life throws at them?..."**

'_Troy held up Gabriella's hands, kissed them and said, "No matter what happens, I__'m always here for you. I promise…"_

**Narrator: "Or will they drift apart?..."**

'_Ina engulfed her in a hug and tried her best to comfort Gabriella. "But what about everything you've been through together?" "It doesn't matter to me anymore. I cant forgive him this time or ever again." Gabriella replied with a tone both firm and heartbroken._

**Narrator: "Join Troy and Gabriella…"**

Flashes Troy's face, then Gabriella's

**Narrator: "In a story full of PAIN…"**

Flashes to Troy and Gabriella crying into each other's arms.

**Narrator: "… Of JOY…"**

Flashes to Troy winning the championships. To Gabriella winning the Scholastic Decathalon. Finally to Troy catching Gabriella in his arms and spins her around laughing.

**Narrator: "…Of FRIENDSHIP…"**

Flashes to Gabby, Taylor, Emily, Ina, Jenny, Kelsi, Sharpay and Kendra having a group hug. To Troy, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Nathan, Rolland and Travis cheering

**Narrator: "Of FAMILY…"**

Flashes to Gabriella hugging her mom tightly, sobbing. To Troy hugging his dad then, brother.

**Narrator: "… And TRUE LOVE…"**

'_The mood and setting was perfect, the sun was about to set and they were on the beach's seashore. Gabriella and Troy were slowly leaning for a kiss and they both whispered to each other; "I love you." then kissed passionately._

**Narrator: "In a roller-coaster ride of a story… **** Of an extraordinary 'Cinderella Story'"**

**COMING SOON**

**And there you have it! The second trailer of my story… By the way… Remember in the first Trailer Chad and Rolland had the same middle name? I've changed Rolland's middle name to 'Angelo'. Hope now that this wont lead to confusions!**

**P.S. I need to know when school usually starts in the U.S. I'm Filipino and here in the Philippines we start at June, then end at March. I don't need an exact date. Just around what month. Thanks!**

**xoxo,**

**zanessaXtroyellagurl277**


	3. Meet The New Montez Family

**Hey guyz! At last! The first chapter of 'A Cinderella Story' is finally here! I know it took me a lot of time to post this chapter, but of course, school is once again to blame. Well, at least you know I'm not entirely abandoning my story.**** By the way, it'll take me some time to add the next chapter of 'Everything Is Perfect, Because Of You'. I've got my lantern for the lantern parade in our school to worry about, so I'm pretty busy. You should honestly even be thankful that I even touched the computer today! Anyway, Sem Break is sooo close!!! I can't wait! One VERY IMPORTANT thing! I've changed and added in the cast listing… I know it's annoying that I always change the names and such… But I promise this is the last time I'll ever do that!**

**So here it is. The NEW and OFFICIAL Cast of my 'A Cinderella Story'…**

_**Cast:**_

**Zachary David Alexander Efron as:****Troy Alexander Bolton**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as: ****Ma. Gabriella Isabella Montez**

**Ashley Michelle Tisdale as: ****Sharpay Nicole Evans**

**Lucas Grabeel as: ****Ryan Thomas Evans**

**Monique Coleman as: ****Taylor Anne Mckessie**

**Corbin Bleu as: ****Chad Jonathan Danforth**

**Hilary Ann Duff as: ****Lizanne Victoria Ostrom-Montez**

_**Also With:**_

**Christopher Warren Jr. as:****Zeke Allan Baylor**

**Ryne Sanborn as: ****Jason David Cross**

**Oleysa Ruilin as: ****Kelsi Leanne Nielson**

**Alyson Reed as: ****Ms. Malinda Darbus**

**Socorro Herrera as:****Mrs. Evangeline Marie Montez**

**Bart Johnson as:****Coach/Mr. Jack Robert Bolton**

**Leslie Wing-Pomeroy as: ****Mrs. Elaine Janet Bolton**

_**And Introducing:**_

**Christopher de Leon as:****Mr. Noel Lemiro Montez**

**Sunshine Diaz as: ****Mrs. Victoria Ann Ostrom-Montez**

**Kimberly Chiu as: ****Emily Jasmine Cheung**

**Gerald Anderson as: ****Travis Albert Johnson**

**Maja Salvador as: ****Jennifer Ruby Gomez**

**Jay-R Siaboc as: ****Jeffrey Nathan Dela Cruz**

**Shaina Magdayao as: ****Melina Selene Santos**

**Rayver Cruz as: ****Rolland Anthony Rodriguez**

**and…**

**Iya Villania as: ****Kendra Mari Rodriguez**

**Okay! Well I promise I wont change anything anymore! I put Gabriella's mom in the cast because there are gonna be a lot of flashbacks about her in the story. I know! I know! They have middle names… I'm crazy! It's just that I've got the wildest imagination and there's no control to it! Anyways… Lets get started with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: (Random Person:) Do you own HSM? (Me:) sarcastically- I wish!**

_**A Cinderella Story:**_

_**Chapter 1-Meet The New Montez Family**_

"_Flight 105-B is now landing from Madrid, Spain," _was announced over the airport intercom.

Gabriella Montez, 17 started searching through the crowd to look for her 'newly-wed parents'. It took her at least 15 minutes to find them, since there weren't many people at the New Mexico airport that day.

"Dad! Victoria!" she waved excitedly. As soon as she caught their attention, they made their way to greet her.

"Gabriella! How have you been my angel?" asked Noel Montez. He was Gabriella's dad. A rich buisnessman from San Diego, and a loving father to Gabriella.

Gabriella's rich, chocolate-brown eyes sparkled as she responded. "I've been doing good dad. How about you? How was your honeymoon?" she questioned.

They were headed to the car and as soon as they got there, Gabriella helped Noel with their bags and put it in the car.

"It was wonderful! But I missed you and I'm glad that I'll be able to finally see our new home!" exclaimed Noel.

The Montez's had just moved to Albuquerque New, Mexico. Or at least, Gabriella had.

After the death of Gabriella's mother, Noel met Victoria Ostrom. Victoria, was a widow who Noel met at the San Diego park and since then, they got together until things got serious. Just a few months ago, Noel proposed to Victoria and they got married last month.

The honeymoon was in Madrid, Spain for a whole month. But they also had to move from San Diego, California to Albuquerque, New Mexico. So Gabriella had to move into the Ostrom house alone and stay there for a whole month, waiting for her dad.

Honestly. Gabriella never really liked Victoria. But she made Noel really happy. So with Gabriella, being the kind-hearted person she was, she decided that as long as Noel was happy, she was happy.

Now, Gabriella and Noel had to live with Victoria and her new step-sister, Lizanne in Albuquerque.

Lizanne Ostrom**(A/N: The name Lizanne isn't pronounced as Liz-anne. It's pronounced as Liz-ayne… If you get it! LOLz!)** was Victoria's only daughter. She was almost the same age as Gabriella, but Gabriella was four to five months older. It really showed because even if Gabriella was new in Albuquerque, she was put in-charge while their parents were in Spain.

The car was finally loaded and after a little harmless arguing, Gabriella insisted that she'd drive so they could rest. Pretty soon they were buckled up and drove off.

"So Gabriella my dear, have you made any new friends yet?" Victoria asked.

Gabriella thought for a little while before answering.

"Well, I met this girl. Her name's Taylor Mckessie and she's also introduced me to her friends Emily and Ina." she finally replied.

"Oh, how wonderful! Why don't you introduce them to us later?" Noel exclaimed.

"Sorry dad but they've got these family things and I wouldn't want to disturb them. Maybe next time." Gabriella awkwardly said.

Noel was slightly disappointed but lightened up at an idea he came up with.

"Well then why don't we have our own family night tonight? Let's go out to dinner. To celebrate our moving here. How does that sound Bella?" **(A/N: Bella is gonna be one of Gabriella's many nicknames.)**

Gabriella brightened at the idea. She smiled, "That would be nice."

"That sounds wonderful my love!" Victoria exclaimed. "But we musn't stay out too late. It's Gabriella's first day at East High tomorrow and I'm sure she wants to get a lot of rest before then.**(A/N: East High! Yay! LOL!) **Besides, I'm sure she and Lizanne have already had a wild time while we were gone. In fact, I wont be surprised to see the house a mess because of some crazy house party." she stated.

Gabriella felt offended. Even if she had nothing to feel bad about, she felt as if Victoria was trying to make her look bad. But Noel knew she wouldn't do such things like that. Mostly because that wasn't Gabriella's attitude. She was the shy and quiet type. Also it was because she wasn't such a social person.

Back at San Diego, she only had a few close friends. And with her father mostly away because of work, she would just usually stay at home and help her mother, Evangeline. That is, until her mom passed away. Since then, it was just her and her dad at home. At least until Victoria came in the picture.

"I agree. Ria**(A/N: This is also gonna be Gabriella's nickname!)** and Lizanne shouldn't stay up too late tonight. But I wouldn't worry about the house. Ella**(A/N: This is another nickname! LOL! So many!)** isn't like that and I'm sure she wanted to prepare for our arrival." Noel stated.

It was true. Gabriella was excited for their coming. She put the house in the best order possible, and even made Noel's favourite snacks that Evangeline used to make for the both of them. She even made them all by herself. She would occationaly ask Lizanne for help. But being the lazy spoiled-brat she was, she would just leave Gabriella to do everything and ignore her when asking for help.

What Noel and Victoria didn't know was that Lizanne was CLOSE to throwing a huge disastrous party. Lizanne obviously didn't want Gabriella to find out. But she saw one of the invitations. With Taylor's help she was able to 'accidentaly' burn them in the backyard while Lizanne was out shopping.

Lizanne, of course, freaked out when she realized the invites were gone. Gabriella just told her that she saw a bunch of envelopes in the trash she was taking out and she assumed she threw them away intensionally. She still couldn't believe Lizanne fell for it. Now it became obvious to her that Lizanne wasn't exactly the 'studious, smart type' and she was actually a little thankful for that.

"So dad. Did anything exciting happen in Madrid?" Gabriella asked. Hoping to change the subject.

She obviously didn't feel like asking Victoria anything, much less talk to her. She hardly even knew her! She only met her a couple of times, and on very short occations. She never even had a REAL one-on-one conversation with her.

She didn't know much about her either. But deep down inside she knew that Victioria didn't only marry Noel for love. It was also for his money.**(A/N: In case you didn't get that yet. The Montez's are loaded!)** But of course, she could never say that infront of Noel. It would break his heart.

As Noel started to tell stories of their trip, Gabriella tried hard to listen.

But her mind wandered on to everything that's happened to her so far…

Her mother, Evangelene, died of heart cancer when she was twelve.**(A/N: Yup. At twelve. Sad isn't it? By the way, at least the sickness isn't leukemia like all the others.)** Which meant she left Gabriella for five years now. Her father met Victoria and remarried to her last month, leaving her to move their stuff alone to their new home in Albuquerque. Why didn't Victoria and Lizanne just move to San Diego? She knew that even if she asked that, she wouldn't get a reasonable answer. While her dad and new step-mom were enjoying themselves in Spain, they left her in-charge of her new home, and she now knew why.

She spent a whole month living with her new step-sister who was completely careless. All month, Gabriella had to do all the work, plus keep 'Lazy Lizanne' out of trouble. Which definitely, wasn't easy at all. Yes. She already had a nickname for her. But it was true. Gabriella had never met Lizanne before. Her father just told things about her being an angel like her, and how they would really get along, and how she would be like the sister she never had.

For one thing, Lizanne was definitely NOT an angel like her, she was more like a devil or the human daughter of a devil sent to torture Gabriella andeveryone else around her. Another thing, Gabriella was pretty sure that there was no way possible on this earth or in this dimension, that she and Lizanne could get along. They disagreed on everything! But one thing Noel was right about, she was the sister Gabriella never had. Because she so is NOT the sister she'd ever want to have!**(A/N: Did you get that last part? I'm the one who wrote it but I barely understood it! It took me 7 mins to get it! LOLz!)**

The whole month, Gabriella observed that all Lizanne would do was go to wild parties; go non-stop shopping; make-out with guys in her room, it was even a new guy everyday, and make a lot of troublesome attempts to throw a huge party. That was right. She didn't only try once, but at least five or six more times.**(A/N: Don't worry about that! This is a COMPLETELY wholesome and innocent story!)**

On the bright side, she met Taylor Mckessie.

Taylor was their neighbor from across the street. When Gabriella moved in, Taylor and her family welcomed her to the neighborhood. Not long after that, they became instant friends.

Not long after, she was even introduced to Taylor's two best friends Emily and Ina. They-

Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden need of concentration.

They finally reached their destination as they came to the house that Gabriella had lived in for a month so far.

She carefully, but expertly pulled into the driveway making her way to the garage.

She turned the key and the engine was off.

They have now arrived at the 'New Montez Home'…

**Well that was the first chapter! ****I didn't like it that much… But at least it didn't cost me more than six pages! The second chapter is gonna be called: '**_**New Home, New School, New Life'**_**. Most of the other charaters are gonna be introduced there. And it's gonna mostly on Gabriella's first day at East High. But she might not meet Troy 'til the next two to four chapters. And the age difference between her and Lizanne, let's just say Gabriella's birthday is on July (which my month too… you can now guess why it's July! LOL!) and Lizanne's is on November. I'm not yet done writing the next chapter, but I promise to post it as soon as I can! Regarding my ThreeShot: **_**'Everything Is Perfect, Because Of You'**_**. Since the chapters are pretty long, it will take a while for the next chapter to come out… Well... I gotta go! I need to study, but Semester break is ONE DAY AWAY!!!!! FREEDOM!!! LOLz! But that doesn't mean that I can stop studying for the Spelling Quiz Bee that's gonna be after Sem Break… Me and my brain! sigh Oh well… Catch ya guyz soon! There's an Ultimate Banana Spilt calling my name! Mwah!**

**xoxo,**

**zanessaXtroyellagurl277**

**a.k.a**

**Samantha**


	4. New Home, New School, New Life

**Hey guyz! I'm glad that the second chapter of this story is finally out! By the way, if you want amazing stories by the best Fanfiction authors, you should definitely check out stories of Sarah950, xoxMusicalxox, loveyoumeanitbye, MoonlightSunset, CheekyBabe****101, Angizzle luvs Zanessax, McSpastic, MineyMouse14, RabbitDork101, ZanessaLuva4eva, zanessatroyella4evr620….. TOO MANY!!! I suggest you just take a look at my Fave Stories… It's way easier for me than to type all of them down. I might not even get on with the story if I keep babbling like this! LOLz! OKAY! Enough of my insane, uncontrolable and annoying chatter. Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: (Random Person:) Do you own High School Musical? (Me:) (Sarcastically) I wish!**

_**A Cinderella Story**_

_::Previously::_

_Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden need of concentration._

_They finally reached their destination as they came to the house that Gabriella had lived in for a month so far._

_She carefully, but expertly pulled into the driveway making her way to the garage._

_She turned the key and the engine was off._

_They have now arrived at the 'New Montez Home'…_

_**Chapter 2 – New Home, New School, New Life**_

_Gabriella_ and Noel unloaded the car as Victoria stepped out of the vehicle.

"I'm going inside to see Lizanne and ask why she didn't accompany you to the airport." Victoria stated.

"Umm… Actually, Lizanne said she would be out on an all-day shopping spree." Gabriella nervously said.

Victoria stopped in her tracks and Gabriella could see the slight anger burning in Victoria's eyes. She had to think of something to say to cool her down.

"B-but sh-she'll be ho-home s-soon," she stutered quickly. Victoria looked at her curiously. The face she made almost look scary, which made Gabriella gulp. After a few seconds it turned to a smile.

"Well then, we might as well wait for her before we go out to dinner," Victoria calmly said. "By the way Gabriella, did Lizanne behave while we were gone? I just hope she wasn't too much trouble for you. You know, she can be pretty rebellious."

"Oh, not at all Victoria," Gabriella lied. "Lizanne was pretty reasonable." _"Yeah. She was reasonably terrible!" _she exclaimed in her head.**(A/N: You guessed it people! The words in Italics can be anyone's thoughts.)**

"_Honestly Victoria, I don't know how you were able to put up with her for seventeen years. In fact, I can't even believe that I was able to put up with HER for a whole month! If I didn't know that you guys would come home, she'd probably be dead by now. Or I might have commited suicide to get away from her." _She kept complaining in her mind.

She really did feel that way. Lizanne was a real pain to her and she just couldn't stand it!

_They_ finished unloading the the car and headed inside the big, white house. Noel gasped in delight because of the appearance of the house. Gabriella couldn't help but roll her eyes, though she didn't even know why she wanted to roll them.

As soon as she stepped into the house, she sadly sighed.

It had been three weeks since the beginning of September and there were no Christmas decorations anywhere in the house. It just didn't feel right.

For some it might be too early to set up Christmas décor. But not for the Montez family.

Gabriella's mom, Evangeline, was a Filipino. Let's say she was 2/3 Filipino and ¼ American.

Back in the Philippines, as soon as the –ber months start, people start decorating their homes. You would already hear street children carroling for food or money, traveling house to house, and some schools taught the students how to make Christmas décor. Like the traditional Christmas lantern or _'parol'_ as they call it, and wreaths for their doors.**(A/N: This is a real fact. It actually looks wonderful here. You should also see the lanterns and wreaths they teach us to make in school. Last year, after the lantern parade/contest, I destroyed my lantern in the school bus with my classmates. It was so much fun!)**

The Montezs' did the same each year. Gabriella loved setting up the tree. It was her favourite job. All these were Montez traditions because of Evangeline.**(A/N: Setting up the tree is my fave job too!)**

Evangeline grew-up in the Philippines, so she taught Gabriella about the culture, traditions, language and etc. They began making it such a big part of their lives. They followed the culture and used the language at home. **(A/N: Expect some Filipino language to be used in this story soon. It wouldn't hurt to give you guys a sprinkle of Pinoy culture. Besides, there will be tranlations in the end of the story.) **It brought them closer to each other…

_BEEP!_ BEEP! BEEEEEPPP!!!!!!

The digital alarm clock kept beeping to irritate Gabriella as she groaned. Her face was burried in her pillow as she lay on her stomach. She lazily rasied her hand on top of the bedside table and began to search for the snooze button.

Less than two minuites later, her TALKING digital alarm rang: _"Come on Gabriella! You don't want to be late for you first day at East High!!! WAKE UP!!!"_**(A/N: Yes people, the whole 'talking alarm clock' is completely make-believe! Unless you've already seen one, tell me!)**

The sleepy brunette finally gave up.

"Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" she yelled. Her talking clock finally stopped yelling at her. She rubbed her tired eyes and scratched the back of her neck. She turned her head and looked out at her balcony to see the bright Albuquerque sun shine down on her face.

She smiled and stood up to get ready. She had at least 30 minutes until Taylor would show up and help her out on her first day.

_HONK!_ HONK! HONK!

Gabriella came rushing down the stairs, dragging her light-blue messenger bag on the way to the kitchen.

She quickly grabbed an apple from the counter. Noel was sitting in the breakfast table reading the daily newspaper until Gabriella caught his eye.

"Woah, there sweetie! Why in such a hurry Belle?" he questioned her. **(A/N: If you guys want to know how many nicknames Gabriella's got so far, don't be afraid to ask!)**

"Taylor's there," she replied. "She offered to give me a ride for my first day." Gabriella ran to get a glass and sprinted up to the cupboard to get her vitamins. She ran to the refrigerator and got a carton of milk. She raced back to the counter and poured the milk in her glass, she quickly drank her vitamins and finished her milk. She ran to her father's side while wiping off the milk mustache, and kissed Noel in the cheek. "By the way dad, if you want to meet the girls, I can invite them for dinner." Gabriella suggested. Noel looked up and kissed her forehead. "That would be delightful Belle. Have a good first day."

She soon sprinted to the door and shouted, "Bye dad! Bye Victoria! See you guys later!" But before the two could reply, she was out the door with a big slam! Noel shook his head amusedly and chuckled to himself.

Gabriella headed to the car on the other side of the driveway. She was greeted by three girls who looked completely different from each other. There were two girls in the back. One looked Chinese, her name was Emily. **(A/N: Remember, Emily is based on Kim Chiu. If you wanna find out more about her, Google her! Or you can just ask me what I know about her.)**The girl next to her looked almost like a Filipina, her name was Melina. But the girls called her Ina.**(A/N: Ina is based on Shaina Magdayao. You know what to do if you wanna find out more about her.)** Then there's the girl in the driver's seat. She was holding on to the steering wheel. She was an African-American girl named Taylor.

"What took you so long?" Taylor asked as Gabriella approached the car.

"Sorry! It was just a little delay." Gabriella replied as she got into the passenger's seat next to Taylor.

"Ok, fine. Now buckle up and let's go! We're gonna be late." Taylor said.

Gabriella did as she was told and they took off.

"_Well_ here we are Gabriella," Taylor said as they stepped out of the car. "Welcome to East High." She put an arm around Gabriella's shoulder and the brunette took a deep breath.

With their arms locked, the four girls approach the very large campus.

Gabriella gasped. She had never seen any school like this before.

The campus had students scattered all over the place; the building was decorated with dozens of red and white banners; and infront was a huge fountain with a cheerful cheerleading squad practicing next to it. The whole school was full of spirit.

Gabriella's eyes sparkled in awe.

The girls split up. Emily and Ina took off together which left Taylor to show her around and point out how to get to the principal's office.

As they walked by, Gabriella observed her surroundings. There were so many students around her. They all hung out with their cliques and really made the school shine so bright.

Gabriella made a list of 'must knows' in her mind. _"Okay, so judging by banners they hang up, their school colours are red, white and gold. The name of the school's team is 'Wildcats' and their pretty proud of it. And finally, the above obvious is that their most precious team is the basketball team. Hmm… Maybe this place wont be so bad after all."_

Pretty soon, Taylor led Gabriella to a big red and white office. They walked past and through a bunch of doors until Taylor brought her to an office filled with certificates, trophies and a little basketball hoop close to a desk that was occupied by a Japanese-looking man.

Taylor politely knocked on the door and the man looked up from doing his paperwork.

"Ah, Miss Mckessie! Come in!" said the man.

Taylor motioned for Gabriella to go inside and she did as she was told. Taylor introduced Gabriella to the man who identified himself as East High's Principal, Principal Matsui.

Principal Matsui welcomed Gabriella to East High and spoke to her about the important rules and regulations in East High. He handed Gabriella her class schedule and bid her a wonderful first day as the girls bid him goodbye. Taylor and Gabriella walked out of the office and started to walk down the hall. They made their way to find Gabriella's locker. "Here it is," Gabriella said. She made her way to an ordinary locker that was conveniently right next to Taylor's.

Taylor helped Gabriella with her combination and they loaded in her stuff. Taylor went next to her to open her locker and take out all the stuff that she needed for first period. Gabriella did the same. They closed their lockers and walked down the hallway.

"So who do you have homeroom with?" Taylor questioned. Gabriella looked down on her schedule. "Let's see. I have homeroom with a certain teacher named Ms. Malinda Darbus."**(A/N: Of course an HSM fanfic wouldn't be complete without the crazy drama teacher we've all come to know and love! LOLz!)**

"Cool! I have Darbus for homeroom too!" exclaimed Taylor.

"Then where to, Tay?" Gabriella asked giggling. The girls linked arms and made their way to Ms. Darbus' classroom.

_Gabriella_ and Taylor were now standing in front of Ms. Darbus' room. Gabriella was just about to head inside when Taylor stopped her in her tracks. The pretty brunette looked at her confused. "What's wrong Tay?" she questioned.

"Before you go in, I MUST tell you the important 'Darbus cautions.'" Taylor said. Gabriella raised an eyeborw, but Taylor seemed serious. "Okay then," Gabriella said. "Shoot."

"First of all, turn off your cellphone," Taylor instructed. "Or at least put it to silent. It's the best way NOT to get on the bad side of Ms. Darbus on your first day. She has 'issues' with cellphones."

Gabriella did as she was told. She put her phone on to silent and looked a Taylor for her next instructions.

"Next," Taylor began. "Ms. Darbus is a retired Broadway star. So she has a sort of 'obsession' with the arts. Don't diss it, or you'll get the worst kind of detention. Detention, Darbus style. Plus, you can't say anything to offend her love for theatere. Not only will you be in trouble and get off the wrong foot with her, but she'll also make your entire high school life a living nightmare."

Gabriella obediently nodded.

"Now that's all you really need to know." Taylor said. "But I aslo suggest that you be as quiet as a mouse. Just in case. Got it?"

Gabriella nodded her head in reply. "Got it!"

The two walked inside and Taylor took her seat in her regular chair. Gabriella on the other hand, had no place to sit.

It didn't take long until Gabriella found a vacant desk at the back of the class. She settled down there and sat quietly. She just looked down on her seat nervously, wishing she had someone to talk too.

She could approach Taylor, she was only two seats away. But she was busy with something for the decathalon team in which she was captain. Besides, Taylor had already helped her so much, Gabriella just didn't want to add up to her best friend's problems.

Emily and Ina were also near by, in their own conversation. But Gabriella didn't want to disturb them, and they weren't that close yet so she didn't want to bother.

The last person that she knew there was Lizanne. But there was no way she would want to go up to her! She wasn't that desperate.

The bell soon rang, to Gabriella's relief. She looked up from her seat and saw an old woman walk in.

The woman's snow-white hair was tied up in an exaggerated bun. She wore these big expressive glasses and she wore an outfit with shawls hangging from everywhere. Her clothes had probably every colour known to man and she also had on long beady jewelry. Which included the earrings.

"_She must be Ms. Darbus. Wow! Taylor was right. She definitely looks like she came off the stage of Broadway." _Gabriella thought.

"Good morning class. It has come to my attention that we are in the midsts of a new student." The woman looked at Gabriella and she stood up.

The woman smiled slyly. "Welcome to East High Ms. Montez. My name is Ms. Darbus."

Gabriella blushed shyly as everyone stared at her.

Ms. Darbus motioned her head for Gabriella to be seated again. Gabriella did so very quietly. Ms. Darbus looked at her strangely and continued with the lesson.

_After_ that awkward encounter with Ms. Darbus, Taylor made sure to help Gabriella in all of her classes at all times.

The day was soon over and they were all dismissed.

Gabriella once again rode home with Taylor, Emily and Ina.

Gabriella invited them for dinner and so after getting their parents' permission, they set of to the Montez residence.

_Gabriella_ unlocked the door to her home and allowed all the girls to enter. She headed to the kitchen to find Noel and Victoria there.

"Oh, Gabriella. You're already home!" Victoria exclaimed.

Gabriella politely took Noel's hand and brought it up to her forehead to show respect.**(A/N: Yes. Another Filipino culture fact. The youth do this to their elders to show respect.)**

"So Ella, how was your first day?" Noel asked eagerly.

"It was good. By the way, I invited my friends over for dinner tonight, if that's okay with you?" Gabriella said.

"Of course it is! I'm glad I can meet some of your new friends that you've made." Noel said happily.

Gabriella smiled. "Great then," she looked over at Victoria. "By the way Victoria, Lizanne said she wouldn't be home for dinner." Victoria nodded and continued with her cooking.

"Well, we'll be in my room doing homework until dinner's ready." Gabriella said. Noel nodded and Gabriella headed back to the living room to lead the three girls up to her room.

As soon as they reached Gabriella's bedroom, they all scattered with the big space they had and began to study.

**Well that was chapter 2 for ya! I'm gonna be posting chapter 3 soon. ****I know you guyz are wondering when Victoria will start abusing Gabriella. I've already arranged for that to start in chapter 5. Another thing is that I wont write anything about the Montezs' having dinner when Noel and Victoria come home. One more thing, I wanna focus first on what Gabriella is going through so it'll take a while for Troy to show up in the story. Plus, if you've got any good ideas on flashbacks of Gabriella's mom, don't hesitate to suggest! **

**As for my story **_**'Everything Is Perfect, Because Of You'**_**, it's on hiatus. I just can't think of anything for that story. So if you guys have any ideas for that story, feel free to tell me! **

**I'll start on Chapter 3 right now, since I'm in a good mood! WOOHOOO!!! Our team won the Spelling Quiz Bee! Thanks to the last two words the quiz master made us spell. The word 'hiatus' was a word nobody knew. Luckilly, I was the only one who knew the spelling. The other word also brought us the win was the last word, 'concierge'. I actually got a gold medal! It's so shiny! LOLz! Well, now th****at spelling is over, I've got a singing audition to prepare for… It's tomorrow!!! Wish me luck guyz!!!**

**xoxo,**

**zanessaXtroyellagurl277**

**a.k.a**

**Samant****ha**


	5. A Night Of Promise

**Hey guyz! This chapter is completely dedicated to Vanessa's 19****th**** birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEAUTIFUL BABY V!!!! So let's get started with chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Honey, if I owned High School Musical, do you really think I'd be writing here?**

_**A Cinderella Story**_

_::Previously::_

_Gabriella unlocked the door to her home and allowed all the girls to enter. She headed to the kitchen to find Noel and Victoria there._

"_Oh, Gabriella. You're already home!" Victoria exclaimed._

_Gabriella politely took Noel's hand and brought it up to her forehead to show respect._

"_So Ella, how was your first day?" Noel asked eagerly._

"_It was good. By the way, I invited my friends over for dinner tonight, if that's okay with you?" Gabriella said._

"_Of course it is! I'm glad I can meet some of your new friends that you've made." Noel said happily._

_Gabriella smiled. "Great then," she looked over at Victoria. "By the way Victoria, Lizanne said she wouldn't be home for dinner." Victoria nodded and continued with her cooking._

"_Well, we'll be in my room doing homework until dinner's ready." Gabriella said. Noel nodded and Gabriella headed back to the living room to lead the three girls up to her room._

_As soon as they reached Gabriella's bedroom, they all scattered with the big space they had and began to study._

_**Chapter 3 – **__**A Night Of Promise**_

"_Girls!_ Dinner is ready!" Called Victoria. She was standing below the staircase until four girls rushed down.

Noel shook his head in amusement. They were all led to a very big and beautiful dining room. The girls took their seat next to each other.

"Well Ella, wont you introduce us to your little friends?" Noel asked, smiling kindly.

"Dad, Victioria, these are my friends Taylor, Emily and Ina. Guys, this is my dad, Noel and my step-mom, Victoria" Gabriella said. The three girls politely greeted the couple and so did they.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you girls," said Noel. "I'm glad that Belle has made such nice friends so fast."

Victoria cleared her throat. "Now instead of standing here, why don't we go and eat? I've prepared a special dinner."

Everyone nodded and after saying their prayer before meals, the began filling their plates with food.

_During_ dinner, the three girls began to get comfortable with Gabriella's family. Soon they were talking about various topics and telling jokes.

Gabriella was glad to see her new friends enjoying themselves. But most of all, she was glad that she was having fun herself. It had been a while since she put on such a genuine smile. She was really thankful for meeting her new friends.

It wasn't long until they heared the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Gabriella volunteered. She excused herself and left the dining room, still smiling. Once she opened the front door, her smile dropped.

For the person who was there was Lizanne, she was standing with her hands on her hips while chewing and popping bubblegum.

Gabriella put on a fake, yet convincing smile. "Lizanne! Good to see you're home!" Gabriella exclaimed in a fake, perky, happy-to-see-her voice.

Much to her dislike, Lizanne rudely walked in the house by passing her without saying a word. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It's like I wasn't even there!" She whispered to herself as she closed the door and headed back to the dining room.

When Gabriella got there, she was surprised to see Victoria and Lizanne standing in front of each other. Victoria was scolding Lizanne about her actions only to get eyerolls and ignorance in return. But what really bugged Gabriella was that they were doing it right there, in front of her friends! It was so embarrassing for her, she had no idea what to do. She glanced over to Noel for support. Noel caught her look and understood what she wanted to say. He nodded his head to her and cleared his throat to get eveyone's attention.

Taylor, Emily and Ina, who were watching intently at Victoria's scolding, turned their heads to him. Victoria snapped back to reality and her cheeks went red. She sat down and whispered a barely audible 'sorry' to Noel. Now Gabriella and Lizanne were standing in front of each other. They were at least four or five steps apart, just looking at each other, receiving almost the same looks from those around her.

There was an awkward silence. Nobody moved, nobody spoke, it even almost seemed like nobody was breathing. Until, Gabriella spoke up.

"So Lizanne," began Gabriella, attracting everyone's attention. "Why did you ring the doorbell? Couldn't you have just used your keys?" Gabriella smirked. Though it wasn't visible to anyone, Lizanne was sure she saw it.

Heads turned in confusion and Victoria narrowed at Lizanne. "Gabby's right Liz. You have your keys, why didn't you use them?" Lizanne felt too nervous to speak. But she was more angry than nervous, though she looked steady, she really wanted to pounce at Gabriella right there and then. Gabriella also felt nervous at the look Lizanne was giving her. She could even imagine Lizanne ripping her head off.

"I-I l-left them , a-at s-school." Lizanne shakily said. This made Victoria stand up. She stood next to Gabriella and glared at Lizanne.

There was silence. A very scary and awkward silecne. Taylor, Emily and Ina were just staring at the three who were having some sort of 'scariest glare competition'. In Gabriella and Lizanne's minds, they were picturing ways on exterminating each other. It was like those cartoons you watch on tv. Gabriella was imagining Lizanne tied up to a giant firecracker which raced through the stars and exploded making bits and pieces of Lizanne fall to the ground with a very pretty fireworks display. Lizanne on the other hand, was imagining Gabriella strapped to train rail as the train was speeding up and bits of Gabriella went flying everywhere.**(A/N: Wow! I have no idea how I thought about that.)** It sounds funny, but they weren't the least bit laughing.

The room was so quiet, it made everyone nervous. But thankfully, Noel spoke up. He cleared his throat and everyone faced him.

Once he had everyone's attention, and broke the gaze of Gabriella, Lizanne and Victoria. He spoke.

"Well, instead of just standing there, we have guests so why don't we just continue eating." Noel suggested. "Lizanne, why don't you head upstairs and change so we can talk about this later."

Without saying a word, Lizanne rudely left the room. Gabriella and Victoria sat back on their chairs and Taylor smiled at Gabriella as Ina patted Gabriella on the back.

Once again, they began eating. But this time, it was very awkward.

_The_ rest of the dinner was really quiet, and Lizanne also hadn't come down, nor did she make a sound in her room.

As soon as they were done eating, Taylor decided that it would be a bad idea if she and the girls chose to remain there any longer.

"Well", Taylor said as she got up, which signalled her friends to do the same. "It was wonderful meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Montez, and thank you for having us over. But me and the girls think it would be best if we headed home now."

"It was our pleasure," Noel stated as he, Gabriella and Victoria got up from their seats as well. "We'd also like to thank you for being so kind to Gabriella on her first day. It's good to know that Ella's got such nice friends to help her out. Oh, and we'd be delighted to have you girls again, so drop by soon ok?"Noel smiled as Taylor and her friends nodded.

"And girls," Victoria said as she stood up. "I'd like to apologize about Lizanne's behavior earlier. I'm sorry that she was acting very rude, but I give you my word that it wont happen again."

"It was no problem ma'am," Ina spoke up. "We totally understand."

The three girls, accompanied by Gabriella, made their way to the door. As soon as they reached the Montez's front door, Gabriella spoke. "Thanks so much for staying guys. I really appreciaed it."

"It was no problem at all. Besides, it was great to meet your dad, he seems really nice." Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled softly. "Thanks anyway." She said. "And I'm really sorry about 'Lazy Lizanne'," Gabriella sighed. "Ugh, she is so rude."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Taylor comforted. "I know what it's like to have a sister. Though mine isn't as abnoxious,**(A/N: Is the spelling correct?)** and we actually get along sometimes, sisters will always be sisters. As long as you two keep your boundaries, everything will be fine Elle."

Gabriella's eyes sparkled. "'Elle'," she said. "I like that. I'm deffinitely gonna add that to my list of nicknames."**(A/N: It's amazing howmany nicknames you can come up with for a person)** They all laughed softly. "I'm glad you like it." Taylor smirked.

Gabriella opened the door as the girls stepped out and bid their final goodbye's to the pretty brunette. Soon, the girls drove off and Gabriella headed back to the dining room to help clear the table.

The dishes were done and everything was in order. Lizanne still hadn't stepped out of her room since the little 'incident', until Noel called her down for a family meeting.

Lizanne came down wearing the most revealing shirt the Montez's have ever seen, it barely even a shirt; she was also wearing a pair of shorts so short and tight, that without the right common sense, you'd think it wasn't shorts at all. Gabriella didn't know whether to throw up on Lizanne's face, strangle her, or do both at the same time.

Victoria looked at her daughter in disgust, while Lizanne completely ignored her and shot a death glare at Gabriella, who in turn, shot one back.

The Montez's and Ostroms began to sit down across the living room to start.

_After_ 20 minutes of Victoria scolding Lizanne and watching a mother-daughter argument that was very awkward for Noel and Gabriella, things settled down.

"Uhm, I have an announcement." Noel said. Different kinds of confused faces went across the room. In Lizanne's case, it was an arrogant and confused look; for Gabriella, her eyes showed worry and confusion; and as for Victoria, she showed all three.

"Wh-what is it dad?" Gabriella asked.

Noel looked into her eyes and Gabriella could already tell this would be bad news. Tears were ready to fall, but Gabriella successfully pushed them back.

Noel clasped his hands and rubbed his palms nervously. "Uhh… Well, I was assigned to go on a very important buisness trip to China for a month," he closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again. "And… I leave tomorrow morning."

The room fell silent. Noel looked directly at Gabriella, tears brimming in her eyes. She was trying so hard to fight them back, but she couldn't take it. She stormed out of the living room and ran upstairs to her room.

She fell onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She felt so hurt, so heartbroken and almost felt betrayed.

It wasn't fair to her. Since Evangeline died, Gabriella and Noel made a pact that they wouldn't leave each other behind, that as long as they were still grieving over Evangeline's death, they would stick together. Now that promise was broken. Even if it seemed like it wasn't reasonable for Gabriella to break down like that, it was. She was in a very emotional state at that time. With all the changes happening, she couldn't help but feel alone and defenseless, to feel as if she was being left behind. Promises meant a lot to her, and that was just one of those promises that she'd really depend on.

A knock was heared on her door. Gabriella immediately sat up and wiped away her tears, making sure there is no trace of her crying. "Come in," she said bluntly. Noel peeked with his head until his whole body went through the door. He walked towards Gabriella silently. "Hey Belle," he greeted softly. He sat on the side of the bed next to Gabriella, and when she payed no attention to him, he sighed.

"Belle, I'm really sorry about this. I know I made a promise but my boss said if I don't go, I'll be fired." Noel reasoned. "I know you feel hurt and disappointed, but I promise to call everyday and to email you as often as I possibly can." Gabriella looked up at her father and smiled softly. At least he didn't forget what he had promised and that he understood what she felt.

Gabriella gently touched Noel's hand. Noel looked into his daughter's chocolate brown eyes, a soft smile was on her face. "It's alright dad," she said softly. "I understand that you need to do this."

Noel grinned at his daughter. How happy he was that she understood. He enveloped her in a hug and embraced her tightly. The father and daughter smiled at each other, Noel kissed Gabriella's forehead and hugged her again. "What did I do to deserve a daughter like you? I love you so much Belle." Noel said softly. Gabriella smiled. "I love you too dad." She said.

_It_ was 6 am the next day. Gabriella was dressed and ready to go. The young brunette looked at herself in their full-length mirror and sighed deeply. She descended down the staircase slowly and sadly.

The Montez's mounted the car and left.

Not a word was said during the whole car drive. Gabriella barely even moved, and when they arrived the airport, Gabriella and Noel's faces were gloomy.

It was time to board the plane. Noel bid his goodbyes to Lizanne and Victoria. He turned to Gabriella and looked into her eyes. "I'll miss you swwetheart. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

Gabriella nodded her head and promised. They had a moment and hugged tightly. Noel cupped Gabriella's face and kissed her forehead. Tears streamed down Gabriella's rosy cheeks, and Noel wiped them off.

"I love you so much Belle," he whispered.

"I love you too dad," Gabriella replied. "Take care."

They let go and soon went their separate ways…

**Well that's chapter 3 for ya!!! I didn't really like what I wrote, but I did my best. And in my opinion, this chapter was really short. Oh, well. By the way, I deleted my story, **_**'Everything Is Perfect, Because of You'.**_** I'm sorry. I just had no ideas for it anymore, so I decided to delete it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the UNBELIEVABLE, INDESCRIBABLE… BABY V!!! Happy 19****th**** birthday to the gorgeous Vanessa Hudgens. Let's all wish the best for Vanessa on her birthday. Let's hope that she has become a stronger person after all that she's gone through this past year, and hope that her relationship with Zac will become even stronger. So to all the Baby V Supporters// Zanessa fans// and ever loyal V Fenders, let's all wish Vanessa a better and happier year now that she's 19!**

**Complete this sentence:**

**Baby V is 19 and .**

**My answer is:**

"**Baby V is 19 and ****a stronger, better person.****"**

**Stop the Hate && Live In Zanessa Love!!!... && MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**xoxo,**

**zanessaXtroyellagurl277 a.k.a Samantha **


	6. Author's Note

Hey Guys! Obviously, this is an Author's Note. I know how much most of you absolutely hate these, but I needed to do it… Sorry!

Anyways, if you've seen my profile, I've deleted my story _'A Vacation With The Marquez Family'_. I deleted it because it wasn't getting any reviews and it wasn't really an HSM story. Besides, I need the time.

Regarding that, since the only story I've got is my _'A Cinderella Story'_, I'm planning on posting A LOT of story ideas soon. But even if I do write another story, I'm gonna be concentrating more on ACS.

The fourth chapter of ACS will be coming as soon as I have time. But as long as I have vacation, my family will do whatever it takes to drag me away from the computer. LOLz! So maybe when I get back in school, which will be soon, I'll be able to post the next chapter. So you guys are just gonna have to wait, but my vacation ends on January 7, so it wont be long.

I've been trying to write Christmas OneShots and a New Year's OneShot, but like I said, my family will do anything to keep me away from the computer, so it's pretty much useless. But I'm still trying.

One last thing before my mom kicks me off to bed. I've made up a new Troyella story on YouTube. I'm currently making the first episode, so keep checking my profile now and then for the link to the first episode. Please watch it, and if you're a YouTube member, I'd really appreciate it if you'll comment, subscribe or rate, it'd also be nice if you sent me a friend request.

So that's pretty much it. Again, I'm sorry for posting this Author's Note, I know how much you all hate it, but for those who are reading this, thanks for actually reading this instead of ignoring it.

Lotza Peace && Love,

zanessaXtroyellagurl277

a.k.a.

Samantha


	7. My Enemy's Enemy

**Wassup guys! I'm really sorry that it's been taking me absolutely forever to update, but my mom's punished me to no computer on school days! She says I have 'responsibility issues'. I kinda agree with her, so I hope you guys understand that I can't write my chapters as often as I used to, which isn't that often either. It's also because I've also got a Troyella story on YouTube, which needs just as much concentrating on, plus, I'm writing the Basilian Stories of our sectio****n along with my other classmates. Another reason is that, it's March is next month, so they're piling up our lessons and rushing our exams to get ready for the candlelight ceremony and so that when March comes, we can end the school year in peace. **

**Disclaimer: Honey, if I owned anything of great importance or High School Musical… do you think I'd be writing here?**

_**A Cinderella Story**_

_::Previously::_

_It was time to board the plane. Noel bid his goodbyes to Lizanne and Victoria. He turned to Gabriella and looked i__nto her eyes. "I'll miss you sweetheart. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself."_

_Gabriella nodded her head and promised. They had a moment and hugged tightly. Noel cupped Gabriella's face and kissed her forehead. Tears streamed down Gabriella's rosy cheeks, and Noel wiped them off._

"_I love you so much Belle," he whispered._

"_I love you too dad," Gabriella replied. "Take care." _

_They let go and soon went their separate ways…_

_**Chapter 4 – My Enemy'**__**s Enemy**_

"_Hey_ Elle!" Taylor greeted.

"Hey Tay," Gabriella greeted back softly. Her best friend looked at her in suspicion** (A/N:correct spelling? or not?)** so she forced a smile enough to convince her that she was fine.

A honk of the Montez car was heard and Gabriella turned her head to see Victoria greeting Gabriella goodbye as she drove off.

Gabriella turned to Taylor and they walked together through the doors of East High, and after passing their locker, they made their way to the quad to meet with Ina and Emily.

They helped each other in reviewing their answers in their homework, and helped each other study for the quizzes they had that day.

Taylor noticed Gabriella was exceedingly quiet and barely smiled. "Elle, are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"Tay, I'm fine," she replied nodding. "But you're really quiet, is something bothering you?" Taylor asked again.

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "You've been awfully quiet. And yesterday you were so upbeat and always smiling, what happened?"

"I'm fine, really guys. I'm perfectly fine." Gabriella argued.

"No, you're definitely not fine," Taylor argued back. "Just tell us what's going on, Elle. Maybe we can help."

"Ok, I admit I don't feel as happy as I was yesterday, but I really don't feel like talking about it, ok? Can just get back to what we were doing?" Gabriella complained.

Taylor and the girls nodded their heads. "Alright Elle, if that's what you really want." Taylor said softly. Gabriella smiled her first genuine smile since last night, _"How can you guys possibly put up with me?"_ She thought. "Thanks guys," she said smiling. The girls got back to their studying and Gabriella became more cheerful now. She was glad she met friends like them, and was very thankful for it…

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, an air-headed Lizanne burst through the school's doors. She had the whole squad trailing behind her, like they ruled the school.

Despite Lizanne's school status, most students couldn't help but dislike her for her personality. Who could blame them? All Lizanne ever cares about is herself and her reputation. She was your everyday cheerleader. She was always so conscious about how she looked, she never paid attention to her grades, and she insulted all the little people and never cared about the feelings of others.

Worst of all, she was such a fake. She was a sweet angel in front of most adults, but a true witch with people her age. She would always pretend to be someone she's not to get what she wanted.

On the other side of the hallway, a blonde girl dressed entirely in pink was heading her own group.

Alongside her was a guy also with blond hair, resembling the blonde girl very much, wearing a hat you wouldn't expect to see on any guy. Behind them was a short girl with round glasses, and auburn hair, she was carrying a bunch of music sheets and walked lowly behind the powerful blonde. Next to her was a Filipino-looking guy with black hair and was next to him was an Australian, Filipino-American girl with long, dark brown, wavy hair and extremely fair skin. Next to the blonde was a tanned Filipino girl with brown hair, wearing a mixture of pink and extremely sparkly purple.

Soon the uncalled for happened. The two blonde leaders came to a halt as soon as they saw each other. The two girls just stayed there glaring at each other. It scared most of the students but they just couldn't help but stay and watch. Some even brought out their camera phones out of excitement.

But there was a silence. Not one of the girls said a word to the other, until…

"Move." Was all that the blonde said. It was surprisingly enough to make Lizanne pretty mad. "You move," she striked back.

"We need to get to the auditorium," shot the blonde. "Well, we need to get to the gym," Lizanne shot back. There was another silence, but not as long as the last one.

"Look, Lizanne, I'm not in the mood today, so just let us pass and this doesn't have to get as ugly as all these people expect it to be." The blonde said as kindly as she could.

"Not a chance Sharpay." Lizanne striked.

Sharpay started to boil and everyone could see that, she tried her very best to contain herself but one more insult from Lizanne, she'll definitely explode.

What everyone was expecting now, was a full-out blonde fight. It was typical. If Lizanne wasn't known for cheerleading, and Sharpay with drama, they would be known as East High's greatest enemies.

_Gabriella_ was starting to seem happier and laughed and smiled more occasionally.

The four girls were walking down the hall, when they spotted a crowd intently staring at something… or someone.

Taylor stepped forward and looked into the crowd to see what was going on. Once she approached the girls, she rolled her eyes. "It's the battle of the blondes again," she said irritated. Gabriella was very sure when Taylor meant 'blonde', she meant Lizanne. But who was the other blonde?

Then, out of nowhere, they began to hear an extreme catfight within the throng of students. The shouting, and slight view of blonde hair being pulled, made Gabriella flinch slightly. _"And I thought this was supposed to be a decent school."_ she thought to herself.

The arguments became louder and the insults sounded a little clearer. "Thank goodness this is only a minor fight," sighed Emily. Gabriella gulped. If this was a MINOR fight, she didn't want to find out what a MAJOR fight looked like. She kept on mentally praying for the bell to ring and her prayers had been answered when the bell rang, signalling classes to start.

Once the two girls went their separate ways, Gabriella caught a good glimpse of the blonde girl Lizanne was arguing with. She seemed to like pink a little too much but it interested Gabriella on how much that girl hated Lizanne.

"_Hey_ Abi, do you need any help getting to your next class?" Ina asked. Gabriella looked up and smiled thankfully. "No thanks," she replied. "But I appreciate the offer."

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Ina said as she walked off.

Gabriella soon began walking down the hall, alone. She looked down at her books for merely ten seconds, and suddenly bumped into someone. Gabriella gasped nervously. "I am so sorry," they said in unison. "Here, let me help you," they said together again. They began to pick up each other's things and handed them to each other.

Once they stood up, Gabriella was shocked. It was the girl Lizanne was fighting with just this morning.

But the blonde girl didn't know who Gabriella was so she merely smiled. "Hi," she said. She reached out her hand to Gabriella, "I'm Sharpay Evans."

Gabriella smiled politely and took her hand saying, "I'm Gabriella Montez."

Sharpay's face fell slightly, "Aren't you Lizanne's step-sister?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded her head. "But don't worry," she said. "If you're president of the Anti-Lizanne club here, sign me up as vice president!"

Sharpay chuckled, "Then it looks like we'll get along fine." Gabriella smiled, happy she made a new friend.

"I'd better go. What's your next class?" Sharpay asked her. "History," Gabriella replied. Sharpay's eyes lit up, "Me too! You wanna go together?"

"Sure!" Gabriella eagerly accepted.

They walked down the hallway, talking about Lizanne's annoying actions, until they got to their destination.

The moment they got inside their History class, people began staring at them. Since news had already spread that Gabriella was Lizanne's step-sister, people expected her to always be on Lizanne's side. But they were completely wrong.

A few hours had passed since Gabriella, Lizanne's step-sister, was spotted making friends with Lizanne's worst enemy, Sharpay, news had spread about their friendship.

It didn't take long until Sharpay got along with Gabriella's friends and vice-versa.

Gabriella practically became Ryan's new little sister. Gabriella, Taylor, Emily and Ina also got along with the other girls, Jenny, Kelsi and Kendra. Another bonus was the fact that Kendra's cousin, Jonathan, seemed to have an interest in Ina. It also wasn't long until Gabriella discovered that she had a lot of thing in common with Sharpay, besides their great dislike of Lizanne. Sooner than expected, the two groups became very tight.

But rumours spread fast, especially if they're true. And it didn't take long at all for this to reach Lizanne. The moment she found out, she was beyond furious!

"_I_ knew that good-for-nothing loser wasn't to be trusted!" Lizanne exclaimed. "Now she's actually making friends with Sharpay Evans! The Ice Queen!" Lizanne was a lot more than furious. Her blood was practically boiling of rage.

"I've had enough of her! Shouldn't we do something already?!" Lizanne asked.

A dark figure stepped out in front of Lizanne which revealed to be Victoria.

"Be patient, sweetheart." Victoria said deviously. "It wont be long until we can have absolutely anything we want… That bratty brunette will be so fooled, that she wont even realize what's coming to her…"

**Well that's it! I decided to end it with a small cliffy to keep you**** guys at least a little excited for the next chapter… which might take forever to come! Mwahahaha!**

**Do you remember the audition I took last November? Well I'm very proud to say… I GOT IN!!! I'm now part of the class of our school's Center For Performing Arts! Our first show will be on March 1 it's a Broadway show called, "Showtime!" If you have any idea what the story is about don't hesitate to tell me, 'cause I have no idea what it's about. They haven't assigned parts yet, but I'm hoping to get a good one, even if it's not the lead role, which I know I wont get. Anyways, rehersals are after school, meaning another reason why I wont be online. I really hope you guys understand.**

'**Til next time!**

**zanessaXtroyellagurl277**

**a.k.a.**

**Sammy **


End file.
